Goodbyes
by yuki3364
Summary: After three years Yuuki hasn't been able to move on ever since Zero had sacrificed himself to save her from Rido... PLEASE read...


Yuki: this is my first fic bear with me review if you like it

Yuki: Hi this wasn't supposed to be called Tragic Ending… I'll give the working title .later...

Disclaimer: I. DON'T. OWN. IT.

**Goodbyes**

It was late in the night when a girl in her late teens, holding a bouquet of flowers. She was heading to the gate of the cemetery. The car that had brought her there was already gone. Yuuki wasn't scared anymore of going alone especially when it came to visiting _his_ grave. She thought it was better to be alone.

As always when Yuuki would visit Kaname would always stop her, telling her that it was time to move or they have to attend at this soiree, he would sometimes even mention that he shouldn't be going alone to soirees alone since they were engaged already. She, in the end, would always get her way. It's been three years since _Zero_ had died. She didn't know how much he actually meant to her until he left her.

"Now I know what they mean when they say "You never know how important it is to you until you've lost it." Why did you have to go?" she asked no one in particular hoping the heavens would answer.

"Why did you sacrifice yourself for me, even when you considered me as an enemy? Why did you leave me even though you knew it would make me sad? WHY?" she asked again shouting the last question. She hadn't realized it but as she leaned on Zero's tombstone she had started to cry.

When she had settled down, she looked behind her and reas the stement they had chosen for Zero.

"A caring friend, and a brave young man." She read aloud she laughed at the caring friend part.

"If you really cared you wouldn't leave me, all alone. If you really cared you would've chosen to stay. But why go? Why choose to leave me alone? Why let me marry Kaname? Why?" she asked more softly as tears once again started fall.

"_Yuuki…" _she heard it but she wasn't sure if it was his voice she heard or was the wind playing with her. She looked around and the wind got stronger and she could hear it much clearly now. Not as whisper but someone calling out her name and she recognized the voice too, as Zero's. then she stopped looking and faced forward, she remembered the saying most of the time the answer is staring you right in the face.

"Zero." She whispered. The shady figure of zero sat down beside her.

"Why do you always cry when you visit my grave?" Zero asked.

"Should I smile?" she answered with a question.

"It's been three years now Yuuki. You should move on."

"How can I? You left me, you promised you wouldn't but you did."

"Aren't you supposed to be happy? You're getting married to the love of your life."

"But, I don't want to marry him."

"How come?"

"Because I'm happier with you Zero. I care about you. I-I love you, Zero…" she stopped wide -eyed as the cold air, more likely Zero's hand- cupped her cheek.

"Yuuki, if I hadn't sacrifice myself, where would you be? I would probably in the same place as you if that happened. But for me to have you leave would kill me to no end. Unlike you, there are many other people who cares for you here, I know they'll help you move. I gave up my own life because if it was me, I'd be all alone." Zero said as his _hand_ left her face.

"But I want you with me. I don't want Kaname. I-I want you, but you're gone and now I have no choice."

"It doesn't necessarily mean you have no choice. You can break the engagement. Then live a happy life with your friends and such. There will always be a choice you're going to have to make. I know I made the right choice."

"How-how come?"

"it may be a bit selfish but it's true. I'm much happier now, I'm with my family and I know you're doing fine than suffering the painful death I had to go through."

"But I'm dying inside can't you see that Zero. I want to be you forever. I want to stay by your side forever."

"Yuuki, I'm gone and I want you to move on. I won't be completely happy if you don't let me go, I can't be set free and become truly happy if you can't move on. Please Yuuki, give up on me. I'm not forcing you to marry Kaname but if it makes you happier go marry him. If it doesn't make the right choice and give him up. He might be selfish but I know he wants you to be happy to. And the fact that you've been visiting my grave continuously for three years is making him worried."

"But I don't want to let go. If I let go I feel as though my bonds with you have already vanished, had already gone, that you and I will fade apart."

"But Yuuki if you let me go. Not only will I be set free but you will too. You'll be happier and you will be able finally clear your mind."

"Why do you want me to let go?"

"Because I want to see you smile. I want to see that smile I took. The smile you always gave me back when we were younger. That tender show of happiness that I took. I want you to be able to give that smile to the world. I want you to be happy Yuuki."

"Ze-Zero. I-I'm sorry. I really am. I-I'm being selfish. I-I want myself to be happy but I can't because, because…" she was sobbing now and she couldn't put her words out anymore.

"Yuuki, I know you're trying hard and it's not easy what I'm asking. But if you say the right words and make the right choice you'd be able to break free."

"Ze-Zero. I don't want to say goodbye! I don't want you to go."

"Yuuki, I don't have much time left."

"No! please don't leave me."

"Yuuki."

"Z-Zero."

"Let go." She didn't notice it but as he stood up there were chains binding him on the legs that she were connected to her wrists and she was holding onto them.

"I can't go any further if you don't _let go_, Yuuki." He said as he once again cupped her cheek.

"I'm sorry."

"Let go, Yuuki."

"I'm sorry."

"_Let go." _The voice was fading and she finally had the courage in her to say those last words people said.

"I'm sorry Zero. Goodbye, I'll always love you." She let go of the chains and as the shady figure stood up and the chains that were bound to him were broken. He kissed her on the lips. He might be dead but she felt the light brush of his warm lips on hers and she started to cry.

"_Thank you, Yuuki." _Zero whispered into the air as she had started cry tears of happiness mixed with sadness. She stood up and wiped away her tears. She smiled and the warm air had greeted her, like someone had just hugged her and she thought Zero. And once again she heard a faint "Thank you" whispered once more into the air.

"Yuuki." Kaname called out and she followed. She was going to continue the engagement. She's happy now for some reason although it hurt a little she was happy. She couldn't wait until she and Kaname gets married. It might not be the love of her life she'll be marrying but she knows she'll be happy. She has Zero to thank for.

She got into the car. She smiled towards Kaname and looked back one last time at the cemetery where she saw Zero waved goodbye and she started to cry.

"What's wrong, Yuuki?" Kaname asked.

"It's nothing. I just remembered something." Yuuki said.

Three years had passed and Yuuki had gotten married to Kaname. They were happy with two children. The eldest son and the younger daughter, they named the girl Yuuka and the boy Zero.

Kaname wasn't jealous of Zero anymore and didn't mind naming their eldest son Zero, he even said that Zero was the perfect name for the boy. This made Yuuki happy and as long Yuuki was happy Kaname was happy. Zero who is now completely in heaven is watching them up form above. Happy because he is with his family and you know it's heaven no one can ever be sad in heaven.

_FIN_

Yuki: I hate having to type the KanamexYuuki ending it was too GORSS. Yup I'm really a ZeroxYuuki fan. . I planned on ccalling this fic tragic ending but it gave it away then I said my immortal but the song couldn't fit and it popped in my head Goodbyes. Perfect. Hope you like review.


End file.
